Mi Nozomi mágica
by Hermmssakurabloom
Summary: Las alamas gemelas no siempre terminan jumtas, ya el corazón puede ser engañoso, caprichoso. El siguiente One-shot participara del reto de fanfics "Love Live y Love Live Sunshine"


Disclaimer

Bueno debo decir que escribir este One-Shot fue difícil, ya que mi concepto de almas gemelas es un poco diferente al que comúnmente muchos tienen, debo decir que me encanto escribirlo, y puede no sea el mejor, pero estoy satisfecha con los resultados 😊 sin más espero sea de su agrado

Este fic participa en el Reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela." Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.

Mi Nozomi mágica

Mi vida nunca ha sido precisamente algo de lo cual sea digno admirarse, puede ser que algunos se imaginen lo perfecta que puede llegar a ser por el hecho de conocer casi todo el mundo, pero pocos piensan en las condiciones que se pueden dar los diversos viajes que hacen las personas a lo largo de sus vidas. Algunos viajes son un regalo por completo, momentos en lo que otros se preocupan por regalarte un momento agradable en familia, con amigos o simplemente el deleite de una aventura.

Sin embargo, hay viajes que llegan de improviso con una mala noticia, la muerte, un accidente, la urgencia de ver a alguien por última vez, la notificación de la pérdida de un empleo, entre millones de razones, los viajes de negocios como los que mis padres hacen de manera tan constante que es difícil si quiera pensar en cual fue el último lugar al que pude llamar hogar. En mis viajes por el mundo conocí infinidad de cosas, lugares, momentos, alegrías, acompañadas siempre por la soledad, mis padres y yo no somos unidos, siempre he pensado que soy el equipaje pesado con el que tienen que cargar, bueno al menos hasta que decidí quedarme en Tokio.

En uno de los tantos viajes que hice termine en Estados Unidos, en el apogeo del estreno de millones de historias fantásticas sobre el amor, la felicidad, la amistad, la casualidad se hizo presente aquel día. "La nana mágica" una historia burda que me hizo pensar muchas cosas, especialmente en aquello que dice en cuanto llega y en cuanto se va de algún lugar: **"cuando me necesiten, pero no me quieran deberé quedarme, cuando quieran que me quede, pero no me necesiten deberé irme"** tenía 10 años cuando escuche eso.

De alguna manera me hice dueña de ese pensamiento, a pesar de haber crecido sola, me sentí con el deber de corresponder a este pensar, ya que de alguna manera todo a mi alrededor parecía que las cosas mejoraban con mi llegada pero se volvían perfectas con mi partida, a pesar de que no pude hacer ningún amigo por a lo largo de casi toda mi vida, me sentía feliz porque con cosas pequeñas podía hacer que otros que no tenían el valor de comenzar a buscar sus sueños, por algo pequeño que yo hacía, lo lograban.

Me gustaba pensar que las cosas podían ser diferentes, por algo que yo hiciera, aunque fuera muy pequeño, nunca añore algo para mí me alegraba con ver sonreír a otros, aunque fuera a lo lejos. Nunca añore que algo fuera mío, hasta que regrese a Tokio por tercera ocasión. La primera vez tenía 5 años, me perdí y fui a dar a un hermoso templo, en el cual mi corazón sintió mucha paz, creo que fue la primera vez que me sentí feliz de verdad, la segunda vez tenía 10 años me encontré con una peculiar sacerdotisa la cual, me insinuó que tenía algo especial, un poder único, aproveche la oportunidad de aprender algo y me enseñó a utilizar el tarot, el cual en conjunto con mi intuición me ayudo a comprender a los otros.

Nunca desee algo para mí, no desee nunca la atención de mis padres aunque hiciera falta enormemente, jamás desee la compañía de un familiar, aunque enfermaba con tanta facilidad y frecuencia que más de una ocasión tuve que quedarme sola en el hospital por las frecuentes infecciones que tenía por el cambio de clima, de alimentos, de horarios hasta que un día mi cuerpo se acostumbró tanto como yo misma a no esperar quedarse más de un año, un mes, o unas semanas dependiendo el negocio de mis padres.

Siempre era feliz, a mi manera haciendo que otros fueran felices, logrando que otros tuvieran todo aquello que no eran capaces de obtener por si mismos, cuando llegue a Tokio antes del primer día de clases, hice una pequeña lectura, la cual me decía que era importante estar alerta, porque por primera vez, me enfrentaría a un conflicto duradero, a personas que anhelaban un sueño que no podían alcanzar por si mismas. Un sueño que tardaría en llegar, un sueño que todos compartiríamos.

Juro que nunca desee nada para mí hasta que la conocí, Ayase Elichika la primer persona de la que desee un poco más de lo que era permitido, no sé que me paso cuando la conocí, solo sé que al verla junto a mi sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, apareció esa parte egoísta en mi corazón la cual necesitaba enormemente tenerla junto a mí, paso el primer año, y mis padres me notificaron que tendríamos que irnos, pero yo no lo permití, pelee con ellos hasta que me dejaron quedarme a construir mi hogar.

De vez en cuando aún me llaman. Solo para saber si sigo viva, me apoyan con el dinero de algunos alimentos una vez al mes, ya que antes de irse, compraron el departamento en el que vivía. Así que cualquier responsabilidad que tuvieran conmigo se disipo en el silencio, no sé cómo paso, la vida se fue pasando increíblemente rápido frente a mis ojos, hasta que llegue al grado de sentirme feliz por conocer a personas tan increíbles como lo son las chicas de muse.

\- Elichi, tal vez deberías escuchar y apoyarlas en su idea – le decía siempre que acababa de pelear con las chicas de segundo.

\- No. Es absurdo lo que Honoka planea, sé que es una soñadora, pero esto es inaudito – me repelaba siempre esa rusa necia.

\- Creo más bien que la envidias - le decía en broma – Elichi no eres honesta para nada.

Ellas se conocían desde la secundaria, eran amigas, un poco cercanas, al menos lo suficiente como para retarse, Elichi siempre que hablaba con ella ponía una expresión extraña, era como sí las cosas a su alrededor se pusieran tensas, siempre la miraba fijamente, pero era difícil saber que pasaba por su mente. Aun así, no lo tome mucho en cuenta ya que el cariño que le tenía era tan grande que no era capaz de ver más que allá de lo que sus ojos me enseñaban.

Pasaron los meses y una a una de las musas apareció para conformar lo que hoy conocemos como muse yo era muy feliz, porque por primera vez tenía amigas de verdad, los propósitos con los que me acerque a ellas cada día se cumplían al grado de que logramos salvar Otonokizaka, todo era perfecto y más aún mi relación con Elichi, esa indudable cercanía que teníamos, para la gran mayoría de las chicas ella y yo éramos la pareja perfecta, juro que nunca desee algo para mí, hasta que el cielo en su mirada se posó en mis pupilas.

\- Elichi ¿vamos por un helado? – pregunte una tarde cualquiera después del trabajo con el consejo estudiantil.

\- Lo siento, Nozomi, pero tengo algo que hacer, ¿podemos ir mañana? – me dijo, poniendo una hermosa expresión en su cara, no pude negarme. Aunque llevaba días viéndola un poco rara, no me preocupe porque confiaba ciegamente en ella, desde que Niko y Umi nos confesaron que estaban enamoradas de Maki y Kotori ella estaba un poco extraña, eso me daba esperanzas.

La manera en la que me comprende, el cariño con el que me mira, la sensibilidad que tiene ante cualquier cosa que me suceda, la manera tan perfecta en la que nos complementamos me hace tener la firme seguridad de que ella me quiere, de la misma manera que yo. Por eso me confesare, porque por primera vez deseo, anhelo, necesito que ella se quede en mi vida de una manera que nunca, de verdad que nunca necesite, porque ella me hizo sentir que al igual que la nany McPhee por primera vez quiero alcanzar un sueño para mí.

Esa tarde llegue a casa directamente a la cocina, preparare mucho chocolate, si bien es verdad que no es momento para ofrecer chocolate, mis sentimientos ya no podían ser reprimidos, la amo, y sé que ella me ama, ¿Cómo no va a amarme? Ella ha estado conmigo desde siempre, me escucha, me acompaña, sabe perfectamente lo que quiero y pienso antes que yo misma, conoce todos y cada uno de mis sueños mucho antes de que yo misma me dé cuenta de que son sueños.

Quiero, anhelo y deseo dejar de ser la Nozomi mágica de todo mundo, y hacer realidad mi propia lucha. Tener la fortuna de besar esos labios sonrosados, que me han regalado en incontables ocasiones alegrías. Hice chocolate también para las demás chicas, ya que de alguna manera quería agradecerles todo lo que hacen por mí.

Al día siguiente me encontré con Elichi en el lugar de siempre, solo que ella iba un poco distraída, y a la vez sonrojada, me llamo la atención eso, pero creí que era por la cercanía de las dos, que equivocada estaba. Ese día no pude entregarle mi chocolate especial.

\- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirles – dijo Honoka sorprendiéndonos a mitad del ensayo – Eli yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que te dije ayer y te lo vuelvo a repetir el día de hoy, frente a nuestras amigas te amo y me ganare tu amor.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio, por el impacto que causo en cada una de nosotras sus palabras, Kotori y Umi le sonreían con bastante orgullo, Rin y Hanayo se sonrojaron mientras se veían de reojo, Maki y Niko no evitaron mirarse fijamente, Eli, mi amada Eli, la veía con una esperanza enorme, que a mí me rompió el corazón, yo amaba enormemente a Eli Ayase, me atrevería a decir que éramos perfectas la una para la otra, pero ella, al parecer no era perfecta para mí.

\- Espero y estés lista para lo que venga Honoka, no soy alguien sencilla de convencer – le respondió con una gran sonrisa la rubia, ellas se sonrieron y seguimos con la práctica, o eso fingí, es bueno ser actriz, estoy segura de que nunca nadie noto que, a partir de ese día, afloraba en mí el deseo de volver a ser la nany mágica y olvidar el dolor que se mudó a mi corazón de manera permanente.

Me aferré a la idea de que yo por mi poder espiritual era el hada de la buena fortuna para todos, un hada que había sido castigada fuertemente por el deseo egoísta de su corazón, no debí jamás esperar algo para mí. Juro que nunca, nunca, había deseado nada para mí, era feliz con ver como otros alcanzaban sus sueños y yo partía para seguir ayudando a otros. Finalmente, el final de muse llego, había triunfos que comienzan siendo hermosos y cálidos, pero al final se vuelven agrios, amargos como el veneno mismo.

Yo anime a Honoka a confesarse a Eli al final de nuestro último concierto, se hicieron novias ese día, se besaron por primera vez frente a mis ojos, mientras lo que quedaba de mi corazón era destruido ante mí unas palabras resonaban en mi mente, tan claramente que era absurdo:

"¿Sabes algo de las almas gemelas? No siempre terminan juntas como en las películas, la mayor parte del tiempo una de ellas sufre porque desafortunadamente el hilo del destino que sostiene su complemento no está dirigida a ella, las almas gemelas, están destinadas a encontrarse un día, enseñarse la una a la otra, pero solo eso, hay que tener cuidado con eso, Nozomi, ese amor jamás se olvida y están así que una de las dos partes es capaz de olvidarse de su felicidad para siempre, al grado de aceptar vivir una vida sin ese amor, ten cuidado con enamorarte de tu alma gemela Nozomi, no siempre estas destinado a estar con ella"

Cerré los ojos, conteniendo todas esas lagrimas que jamás llore, tal vez algo dentro de mí me daba esperanzas, pero era inútil conservarlas, los sueños que me tocaba ayudar a conseguir estaban cumplidos, me aleje lentamente de la escena que se desarrolló ante mis ojos, ocho musas completamente felices, todas en pareja, con la persona que el destino le había marcado. Mientras las miraba a lo lejos, llame a mis padres, para pedirles que me esperaran en su próximo destino, volvería a viajar con ellos, para seguir haciendo realidad los sueños que nunca serían míos, pero me darían la tranquilidad de saber que de algo valía mi existencia.

No les avise a ninguna de mi viaje, asistí con alegría a nuestra última reunión como si de verdad jamás nos fuéramos a separar, les pedí ver una película de la nany mágica, ellas aceptaron gustosas y se alegraron enormemente por conocer una historia tan bella.

\- Kayochin, Nozomi es como esa nany mágica – dijo Rin haciéndonos reír por sus ocurrencias.

\- Tienes razón Rin, ella es mi Nozomi mágica – dijo Eli mirándome cálidamente, con mucho amor, un amor que ahora se jamás sería como el mío,

\- Eli, ¿quieres que me ponga celosa acaso? – dijo Honoka riéndose por su ocurrencia. Eli hizo un gesto chistoso y la beso para tranquilizarla, yo solo me sonreír de medio lado y les conteste.

\- Tienes razón Rin yo soy esa nany mágica, pero recuerden: **"cuando me necesiten, pero no me quieran deberé quedarme, cuando quieran que me quede, pero no me necesiten deberé irme" –** todas se rieron por la formalidad y la seriedad que lo dije, esa misma noche deje Japón.

Recibí muchos reclamos por e-mail de todas por mi partida, en especial de Eli y Niko, hasta que un día no me escribieron más, han pasado 5 años desde ese día, me case, hace dos años, me presentaron a mi prometido, actualmente espero a mi primogénito, él es un hombre bueno y trato de hacerlo feliz, aunque yo no lo sea.

A veces me pregunto que fue de las demás, pero evito pensar en ellas. En especial en Elichi, la verdad es que pese a los años hubiera dado todo con tal de haber sido realmente la Nozomi mágica de una rubia que jamás se enteró de que esta idiota, jamás en lo que le quede de vida, podrá dejar de amarla.

Diario rezo por las almas gemelas que se encuentran regadas por todo el mundo, a la espera de encontrar a su perfecto complemento, con la esperanza de que ellas, y ellos tengan la fortuna de ser destinados a estar juntos tanto por la similitud de sus almas, como por el hilo rojo del destino.

Cerré mi diario, mire la sala que estaba frente a mí, tan monótona, acaricie mi vientre abultado de 8 meses y le hable una vez más a la pequeña que se forma en él.

\- Mi pequeña Elichi, espero y rezo todos los días porque tú, si puedas ser feliz. Nunca he deseado nada para mí… pero rezo todos los días porque tú seas feliz, al igual que la niña que vive por ahora dentro de mí.


End file.
